More Than The Eyes Could See
by Dr. Serpico
Summary: Emma and Mr. Jones, shared a kiss on Neverland, but Nothing is like it seems.


**Hello everyone,**

**i´m proud to present you, my new story, wich is more than a theory than a story.**

**The idea, i pick up, after saw a photo from a kiss shared between Ms. Morrison´s character and Mr. O´Dought´s Character. And since i vote for Swanfire team, i write this story, telling my theory about the kiss. Anyway, i´m not the show´s owner, they have the wrights to do with their characters, ****what comes to mind. **

**So, i´m only ask you to get along with the story and have a delightful reading.**

**Your friend**

**Dr. Mois**

* * *

**MORE THAN THE EYES COULD SEE**

The awkward rescue group walking aimlessly in the forest, for the sole purpose of finding Peter Pan´s camp and save Henry once and for all.

At some point however, a very tired David, came close to Mr. jones and whispered, carefully so anyone can hear.

''where are you taking us?''

''to Pan´s camp I think…or at least, that was the plan.'' Explains the confuse Captain

''I know, but why take this way?''

''Coming this way, we will came across a magic lake, whose waters are miraculous and a lot more powerful then Lake Nostos. You can healed your wound, the only thing you have to do is take a bath on its waters.''

''that's sounds great, but how do I go into the waters, without Snow or the others realized?''

''_humpf!_ Just make up a lie, saying that you need to take a bath, to ward off exhaustion.''

For a few more hours, the group walked, till they finally arrived in such lake. Once arriving there, as planned, David turns to his wife and warned that he needed to take a quick cold bath to ward off exhaustion.

''do you want me to stay with you?'' she asked

''no, sweetie, you can help Emma and the others set our camp.'' David smiled

''don't worry, My Lady, you can rest assured I will take care for anyone to see your husband bathing…but if you want, I can take my clothes off, so no one of them…'' he said with a disgusting smile

''Ok, you can stop right there…I will wait for you too on the camp.'' Snow twitch her nose, while Mr. Jones sitting in a stone facing away from the lake and facing Emma, Ms. Bell and Regina

''I will be back in a few minutes.'' David kisses Snow and walk toward the waters.

For two minutes, Mr. Jones stood still sitting in that stone, while polishing his hook, when suddenly, he felt a pair of delicate hands squeezing his shoulders; confused he looked up, only to see Milah, smiling at him.

''Milah?'' he whispered, shocked and confuse at the same time '''you´re here…'' he got up and embraced her.

''i´m always here my brave man.'' She kisses him passionately, but when he opens his eyes again, he sees in front of him a half naked Emma.

''Swan?!'' Mr. Jones got confused and immediately stop kissing her

''c´mon Hook, you'll play the good boy now?'' She stuck her lips voraciously on his and without him notice, start to drag him toward the water.

Suddenly, This Emma let out a painful scream and fell in the water, leaving Mr. Jones, frizzing in shock. ''what did you do?'' he gasped, upon seeing a full dressed David with his sword in hand ''you kill your own daughter…''

''no, I didn't.'' answered the prince, pointing toward a much alive dressed Emma, who was at the time, arguing with Regina, about Henry´s custody

''what the hell…'' he whispered looking down and came face to face with a dead redhead mermaid like woman.

'' you have been bewitched by a siren…who actually show that you having fillings for my daughter.''

''not that kind of filling…Now, how do you was not bewitched, you are the one who was in the water, not me.''

''apiary, she was very lazy and only realized having an invaded territory, after I left the water, besides, I already faced this kind of monster, I know the difference…Now, about the water, thank you, Jones, for saving my life and keep my secret''

''did it works?''

''a lot…I'm feeling much better now…'' Charming smiled, while showing his new friend, the wound completely healed

''good, now we must come back to the women and focus on saving your grandson.'' Said the pirate walking toward the camp

**THE END**

* * *

**Thanks everyone for your time. I hope you´ve enjoy the story and let me know what you´ve think about it.**

**See you in the next project**

**Dr. Mois**


End file.
